Arcee's Paradise!
by Autobot Sideswipe
Summary: Arcee believes that she has found the perfect location on Earth to relax and incline, alone, away from the war and those annoying humans at the Autobot base...or so she thinks... :D Favourite,Follow and review! Disclaimer: All transformers belong to Hasbro :)
1. Chapter 1

**Arcee's paradise**

 **Arcee decides to take a break from the Autobot base, the constant war between the Autobots and Decepticons, usually it's quite difficult for her to find a place to wind down, but she thinks that she's found the perfect location. I understand that Sideswipe wasn't originally in TFP by the way.**

 **Furthermore, before you begin reading, please take not that this short story is in fact a draft for one of my stories that I'll be writing in the future.**

 **Universe: Transformers Prime**

 **Pairings: Sideswipe/Arcee**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

Silence.

It was what Arcee enjoyed the most, the sound of almost nothing but the sinuous waterfall against the pebbles and rocks surrounding the cerulean pool, and of course the occasional tweet of a bird. She lowered a compact Repulsion-Emulsion heater into the crystal clear water, watching as there was a light ripple through the pond and in an instant she felt the temperature rise from the surface. What was more was that the pool itself cleared even more, right up to the consistency of milky water all the way to the bottom. No sign of an insect, leaf or any dirt as it glowed a gentle, white light.

Steam was already wafting in the air around the beautiful femme.

Arcee reached down into the water and felt the soft pad of polarised energy forming an azure hue of aqua marine, changing the colour from crystal clear to deep-transparent blue. She could lounge there as easily as if she was back inside an Iacon oil bath vorns ago on Cybertron, minus the constant chit-chat of all the other femmes in their own tubs. The sun was already rising.

Arcee watched with an unwavering gaze, as a fiery red orb of light slowly rose above the horizon, and threads of darkness lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the deep space first dark blue, then red, then orange until all that was left of the night sky was a sketch of darkness, and then that melted away in turn as aqueous blue took over the sky. Sequin-silver stars like the glowing embers of a dying fire winked down at her for the last time, disappearing from the also dying curtain of darkness, and then suddenly the clouds parted, and she found herself looking at a lustrous, argent disc casting brilliant rays of sunlight onto the beautiful rocks around her.

The ultra-marine, clear water emphasised the alluring femme's blue frame, exaggerating her metallic physique and enticing navy helm. Rays of light shone through the shade of the trees which hovered above the pool, simultaneously reflecting the different parts of her stunning chassis. It felt good to be away from the Autobot base back in Nevada, away from the war, slaying Decepticons on a daily basis. Arcee missed being able to do this back on Cybertron, sometimes she actually yearned to hear the laughter of other femmes and mechs in the Iacon baths. The trouble with relaxing and enjoying herself during wartime was that she always had to watch her back, Decepticons were always on the look out, invariably watching over the terrain of Earth for Energon spikes. This wasn't the only place that Arcee had chosen to wind down and relax at, she had tried to recline at many other places before this, once it was upon the grand canyon, another time she tried to stretch out and relax upon a beach, listening to nothing but the soothing waves against the eroded rocks. At all of these places, there were either humans who could have seen her, or even worse, Decepticons.

The last location Arcee attempted to kick back at, was in fact on the edge of a rainforest, she had no idea that a Vehicon had found her, watching from a nearby river bank. But Arcee being so well hidden from the rainforest trees, hadn't a clue until she heard the beeping of his comm-link, swiftly annihilating him before calling for a ground bridge.

Arcee always had to make sure that she wasn't gone from the base for too long, she knew how uptight and concerned Ratchet could get, and of course how suspicious the humans could be, Miko in particular. But this time she wanted to try something slightly different. Arcee had turned off her signal to the base so that the other Autobots couldn't track where she was, and more importantly, neither could the Decepticons.

This was like heaven to Arcee, almost anything that didn't involve a constant stand off between autobots and Decepticons was considered amazing by any Transformer's standards. She waved her arms about in the steaming pool, being cautious not to touch the boiling Repulsion-Emulsion Heater. Then she did something slightly unexpected, she disengaged her loincloth section, setting them aside on the rocks next to the pond, exposing her elegant hips and ass to the water. Arcee stood up and popped open her chest plate, pulling open two shimmering light blue round halves, softer than silk and engineered from sensor fabric. To a human male, these would simply be the perfect bio-sensitive tits. They were two pliable induction sensors routed to her pleasure centre exactly like her clitoris. These were built into every femme and were often used to nurse sparklings. However some femmes had other uses for them.

Disclosing them to the pool, they bobbed just above the surface, slightly buoyant, radiating light blue, indicating their arousal in the presence of the warm water. Arcee's entire chassis tingled, routing the stimulative sensation down through her sensors and into her pleasure centre. She gasped and stood up right, her optics flickered at the sensual feeling as she waved her breasts around the expanse of water, swaying them side to side. Arcee raised a leg from under the water, causing her entire pleasure centre to kick in and her pussy formed between her legs divulging her clitoris to the warm water. Her pleasure centre was designed to activate under these kind of circumstances. All one thousand kilograms of her lowered beneath the surface of the pool. Her water resistant Optics beamed at the stunning holograms of aquatic life and lily pads, before swiftly rising back to the surface to be greeted by the streaming waterfall, as well as a pair of inquisitive, charming blue optics gazing from just over the cascade.

They belonged to Sideswipe.

* * *

 **That took only two days to write, faster than expected. Anyway, like I said, this was a small sneak peak of a future story that I'll be releasing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok then guys, here it is; Chapter 2 of "Arcee's Paradise." At the time of writing this, I haven't decided where I'm going to take the story after chapter 2, but either way, I do hope you enjoy reading this. Mild sexual content, you have been warned.**

 **Universe: Transformers Prime  
Pairings: Sideswipe/Arcee  
Arcee: Blue Jasper Motorcycle from TF P  
Sideswipe: Silver Corvette Stingray convertible from TF DOTM**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

"Woah..." Muttered Sideswipe eyeballing the beautiful femme skinny dipping in the azure pool, what the _fuck_ was he even looking at? He couldn't stare at her while she was in this state, this _form_! What the hell was he thinking? Sideswipe, a frontline warrior and one of the most skilled Autobots was getting tied down by a femme. But he just couldn't remove his optics off of her. There was just something about her that he had never witnessed in his life. This mech, of age twenty five _thousand_ years, had never seen something this exquisite. Why would he even be admiring her like this? He had never even thought of looking at a battle comrade in such an undignified manner. Arcee had never been anything more than a friend, a battle mate, _hell_ Sideswipe had no idea how many times she must have interphased with a mech in her life. After contemplating for about fifteen seconds Sideswipe took his eyes off of her, but by that time she had already noticed him and had spontaneously retracted her loincloth section and countermanded her breast plates.

"Well? What is it? What do you want to know?" demanded Arcee, waking Sideswipe up from his day dream.

Sideswipe waited a few seconds before answering, confused, what the hell was she talking about now?

"Wait, what do you mean? Is there something to know?" He replied climbing down the side of the waterfall.

Arcee cocked her head, her optics narrowing in disdain, shocked that he dare violate her privacy like this.

"Don't patronise me Sideswipe! Mind telling me what the hell all that was about? You mind explaining why I can't act like a normal femme without being judged by another Autobot simply because I happen to be a combatant as well?" She exclaimed, folding her arms, beckoning him for an answer. All the while she had been rambling on, Sideswipe had been revering her, imagining her frame without that perfectly fitted chest-plate or loincloth around her waist.

"Arcee you really need to calm down." He said in the sweetest voice possible.

"Oh knock it off Sideswipe,"

"Knock what off Arcee? What was there to know?"

"Sideswipe if you're trying to somehow-" She opened her mouth, indignant, but he cut her off, pulling her towards him.

"Sideswipe..." She muttered, unable to lose eye contact with him, "Sideswipe what the _hell_ are you doing!" His servos were wrapped around her waist, she could feel him pulling her chassis closer to where he was ventilating and her servos were gripping his arms, jerking herself away from him.

"Oh I am so sorry Arcee-" He was cut off by a hard slap in the face from Arcee. "Look I did it subconsciously, I couldn't-"

"You couldn't what? Help yourself?"

"Yes-I-I mean no, no I couldn't," he responded shamefully, wishing that what he just attempted could become a reality.

It was working. Shame, shock and embarrassment were freezing inside Sideswipe's brain, closing it down and getting it off the scent. She turned away from him, reflecting on what just happened, forcing herself not to look into his charismatic optics. She reluctantly climbed back into the pool, and dived underneath.

 _Relationships in war are a dangerous concept. They're not something that Autobots spend their time envisaging particularly because they can be used as a weakness, almost like a chink in the armour. Imagine if a Decepticon was able to discover it. It would give them the perfect contingency to seize you, maybe even hold you hostage and threaten you with death if your partner didn't give them what they needed, let it be information, some form of artefact or object, or almost anything._ Sideswipe could only ponder to himself. But she was beautiful. _No femme he had seen in a long time would compare to her._ He gazed at her as she swam underwater, her frame distorted by diffraction but still stunning. Sideswipe knew that this was an opportunity that he couldn't miss.

As Arcee swam, the ripples moving in sync with her opulent motions. Her metallic frame rising to the surface again but she ensured that she kept her helm underwater. Fortunately, the water was very deep so remaining underneath the surface was quite easy for a transformer. While the dignified femme swam, she speculated over what had just happened. _Yeah. Ok. Fine. If you held still and thought about it, Sideswipe was a very clean-cut, attractive mech. There, she said it._ But Arcee hated herself for thinking that, she hated that his servos felt warm and comforting around her elegant hips. She didn't know why. Perhaps a relationship just wouldn't work at this time, too risky with Decepticons practically everywhere, _who was to say that there wasn't one spying on them now?_ She finally had the courage to raise her head from beneath the expanse of the pool, and was about to climb out to go and find Sideswipe whom she expected had left when all of a sudden she felt two servos enclose around her chest-plate as she lifted her head over the water.

 _Sideswipe._

 _What now?_ Arcee thought to herself. _What was she to do?_ After all, she didn't hate Sideswipe, she didn't find him unattractive, on the contrary she found him almost captivating, as she had just admitted to herself. She wanted to go along with him, she desperately longed to feel a mech subsume her after decades on Earth. Arcee imagined how romantic it would be to interphase with a mech like him. They were perfect for one another she knew it and so did he. She understood that if she accepted him into her life, there would be no turning back.

She made her decision, turned around, and allowed him to embrace her. Arcee swathed her refined arms around Sideswipe and brushed her lip plates against his, they felt soft, untouched and innocent, they reacted with his, and flickered like the dying stars she had just witnessed at dawn. She ran her warm, moist and soft tongue against his lips before sliding it gently into his mouth. He accepted it, and in turn wrapped one hand around the back of her helm, and the other around her ass. They kissed deeply like that for a long moment and a sparkling little line of juices dripped from between Arcee's legs and diffused in the water. _Wow_ , she thought to herself, she had no idea how much she had missed this. Already she was sending pleasure feedback to him, making him go weak in the knees as she kissed him and broke away at just the right moment to make him want more. If there was one thing that Arcee remembered from before the war, it was how to please a mech. To top all of this off, the steam from the water was heating them, raising her pheromone levels and rippled around the pair.

She threw her head back, and pulled him close to her. For a brief moment they met each other's gazes, lost in their own thoughts. His cobalt optics staring into her entrancing blue eyes, before longingly looking back down at her lip plates.

She purred into his ear, Sideswipe was too spellbound by her amiable aura to respond. She kissed the side of his helm before moving her lips around his silver face plates and down his neck. Her servos playing underneath his armour and her breast plates pressed against his chest. By now his interface was jutting straight out in the water, longing to get it closer to her. But then another idea hit him. He casually raised his wheeled foot and caressed her leg, gradually moving it up and down, making her entire frame shiver. She smiled and raised one of her own servos to his lip plates. Sideswipe held her hand at his lips for a long time before kissing her again.

Sideswipe collapsed against the side of the pool, Arcee in her own turn on top of him, laying on her back. He had just made love to her, and smiled warmly. His whole body tingling. Arcee hugged him to her now, setting her legs back down into the water before retracting her breast plates and armour.

* * *

Later that morning, near the pool in their customary position, Arcee and Sideswipe lounged together as they talked. They told each other wild stories of earlier days, as she lay once again with her head in his lap, and they discussed their life together now as the daylight settled in and the morning rolled on. Arcee looked up at the bright, fiery orb of light in the sky which was the sun, shining bright in the late hours of the morning, and smiled.

* * *

A point of light glowed in the sunlight at a distance that had nothing to do with any late stars. It hadn't move from its high vantage point for some time, perched on a rock cliff over looking the forest floor and the camp far down below. The distance didn't matter. That eye was telescopic and had seen everything and it now glowed a delighted and deep rich crimson. Standing with his back against the side of the cliff and his armed folded. Shockwave stared conspicuously.

"How intriguing..." muttered the Decepticon scientist.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed, I'm still contemplating on whether I should do chapter 3. if I do intend on doing a chapter 3, it'll probably be up in 2 weeks time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**When Shockwave captures Arcee and holds her hostage inside his lair, she is forced to improvise and use her initiative to escape.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own any of them.**

 _Pairings: Sideswipe/Arcee  
Universe: Transformers Prime_

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

Shockwave stalked forward on his colossal Transformium legs. In the dim confines of his eerie, make-shift lair, he was a chilling figure. His single, cardinal optic was a precise foe in it's own sense. It saw everything, and never missed a single movement. The bright glow of his arm cannon and the loud heaving sound of his footsteps against the weak ground.

 _He truly was a force to be reckoned with..._

Arcee was motionless, her arms strung up against the ceiling and her legs tied to the ground by some form of rope. _No._ This wasn't rope. It glowed bright, like two electrical beams clinging her to the roof and the floor. She obviously must have taken a hard blow to the face, because she had no idea how she'd even got here. _Hell_ she didn't even know where she was.

With little preamble he came closer to Arcee, taking her chin in his finger tips. She directed her head away from him trying her best to avoid looking into that cold, crimson optic, _terrified_ for the first time in her existence.

"Arcee..." He snarled, staring at her unblinkingly. "You've hardly changed since we last meant on that space bridge. Still fearing for those around you..."

"You're...insane Shockwave, get your hands off of me!" She yelled, struggling to pull herself away from him. Arcee knew it was no use.

"On the contrary, I am the sanest Decepticon that you will ever meet, because I know _precisely_ what I'm doing and how I want it to be done! Everything you see in this room around you, every relic and every equipment was designed and orchestrated by me!" He snapped back at her, releasing his grip around her face plates. Her head dropped down in despair. Arcee knew that he was one of the most dangerous Decepticons alive, as she and Cliffjumper experienced the hard way back on Cybertron. He would do anything and everything necessary to get the information he needed from his victims.

She was one of those femmes who hated to seem weak, she'd never failed to put everything before herself in combat. Feeling emotion and compassion wasn't something she'd visualise as one of her strong points, also one of the reasons why she hesitated to kiss Sideswipe back at the pool. _Wait a minute, where the hell was he?_ By now, Shockwave had backed away, still staring emotionlessly at her.

"What have you done to him? Where is Sideswipe?" She demanded, her optics filled with dismay for her mech's survival. This was strange, Shockwave never played with his enemies, if he wanted to kill them he would do so fast and efficiently. Unless of course, he wanted some kind of information from them...

He bent over to her, crouching to meet her insignificant height eye to eye.

"Oh don't you worry about Sideswipe...I'm sure he'll be here soon to rescue his precious femme," Shockwave turned his back to her, and jaunted towards his experiment table. Arcee hated having to hear that. It made her seem feeble, the thought of her needing to be rescued frustrated her as she bit her lip, trying to look over Shockwave's shoulder to see what he was doing.

Shockwave turned his head menacingly, and stormed towards her, the Resonance Blaster in his hand.

 _He was going to torture her._

As the sound of his footsteps increased, the hum of the weapon loudened, it was powered by concentrated ultra sonics to fry it's victim's insides. She refused to cry out, she knew it only fed his sadistic side.

"You're not using that thing on me, get it away from me you one eyed freak!" But Shockwave ignored her, and brought it closer to her face plates.

"You Autobots are so pathetic, you're like little children, constantly rebelling, making a mess out of the universe. Then us Decepticons have got to clean it up! There is one way you and your mech survive, tell me where they're hiding, where is the Autobot base?" He growled at the helpless femme.

* * *

Sideswipe stood up and stretched, feeling glorious after a five hour recharge. He raised his clasped hands behind him and rolled his wheeled feet against the ground, then something caught his eye. The Repulsion heater was still in the pool. He picked it up, only to see that it had ran out of energon, and they had forgotten to turn if off at dawn.

"Arcee?" He called out, examining the heater. She wasn't in the water, or at the top of the cascade, so where was she?

That was when he saw the tyre marks. Huge tyre marks, the size of a tank.

 _Shockwave._

* * *

Shockwave backed away, startled by her vicious defensive attacks at him as she attempted to lash out helplessly.

"Well then Arcee? Are you going to tell me where the rest of your team is hiding or am I going to have to rely on less civil methods of interrogation?" He brought the Resonance Blaster directly next to her face plates as she hung there incapably, like he said, he wouldn't use it on her to get information, and if he was to use the relic on Arcee it would simply be as an experiment, to see how she would react to the Ultra sonics.

"Get off of me!" She roared, trying to kick at him, knowing that what she was doing was futile.

"Why are you resisting, Arcee? Have you seen the damage that this relic can inflict on it's opponents?"

" _Fuck off..._ " She muttered under her breath, it was all she could manage.

"I witnessed the way you responded to the thrusts with his hand against your pleasure centre, I witnessed how both your bio-functions peaked as you pressed your lip-plates together," Shockwave taunted Arcee while she was defenceless, and had so much to lose.

"I...don't...need him! I can take care of myself!" Arcee's cocked her head slowly as she spoke, before dropping back down again.

Shockwave once again moved closer towards her, kneeling down to be directly in line with her face.

"And that's exactly what I want, he's going to come zooming over here as fast as he can and then I'll use your helpless little mech against you! So you best tell me the information I want now before I mutilate him in front of your very optics!"

 _Arcee needed to think fast, and hard. What is it that Shockwave is planning to do to bring Sideswipe to his knees?_

 _"_ Come on Arcee, you're one smart femme, think, look around you...You managed to use your senses at the space bridge so why not now!" He slammed a fist against her face. She yelped in agony.

 _Then she noticed it. Through all that anguish she could still see what Shockwave had planned. There it was, at the entrance of the cave. Two Electromagnetic Pulse detonators, they flashed before her optics as her helm was hit. The entrance would act almost like an invisible power core. As soon as Sideswipe charges through there his circuitry would be singed. He'll be immobilised._

"So go on Arcee, tell me where it is, and what the two of you were doing together."

"I wouldn't...expect you to understand anyway..." She responded weakly.

"What? What do you mean, why is there a signal emitting from your chassis?" That was when he spotted a transponder just under the femme's chest plate, Sideswipe knew they were here, and he was on his way. Shockwave's single optic filled with elation. His plan would work perfectly, he was counting on Sideswipe turning up.

"Shockwave please, leave him out of this, do whatever you want to me, but just don't touch him," She pleaded, overcoming her fear and staring into his frigid optics as she spoke.

"I won't have to lay a finger on him, so long as you tell me what I want to know..." He said, drawing out the Resonance Blaster once again, as he heaved towards her. He lifted it close to her face plates in anger shocked that she dare pull a trick like that on him, and pulled the trigger.

 _Her screams echoed on for miles._

* * *

Sideswipe tore through the forest, incensed, burning up the distance. He blasted through sparse undergrowth, cut through little streams, and drifted around every obstacle in his path without even slowing down. Spotting an opening, he cut down an incline onto a more open stretch of forest floor and sped on.

"This time I'll kill him. I'll tear him apart." He snarled to himself, suddenly driving two deer ahead of him, terrified of the streak of silver lightning tearing through their world.

"Get out of the fucking way!" Sideswipe ordered to nothing in particular, moving so fast he was already way past the startled animals.

Then he went faster. He was a blur, pulling the very leaves from the branches in his wake, a high rooster tail of debris and dust in the air behind him.

 _He was boiling with rage._

Transformers never slept, but they did power down. And Sideswipe had done so close to early morning, long after his Arcee slept in his lap. He was confident they were secure, his fields and scanners at full potential. But he had never counted on the Decepticon scientist finding them. Stalking them. And being so adapt at circumventing his latest defences. Sideswipe's engine screamed, the wind roaring in his ears as he zeroed in on Arcee's signature. This was the first time Shockwave had tried to physically come in between two Autobots in a long time. He growled out loud as his anger surged inside his chest.

"This time I'll cut out his fucking optic!" he screamed to the silent trees over head.

* * *

"Well then Arcee, you truly are just a shell that won't crack," Shockwave whispered into her ear after triggering the Resonance on her twice. "It seems as though we are after all going to have to resort to less civilised and more emotional methods of interrogation, and in some cases, slightly more effective..."

"Just...keep...talking Shockwave," Whimpered Arcee, panting, her processor jammed and barely allowing her to speak.

"Speaking of which, it seems that your mech has fallen for my trap," commented Shockwave, looking at the radar on his forearm.

Sideswipe advanced towards the lair at an alarming rate, it was just up ahead. He activated his rear boosts, with intention to charge inside the cave and ram right into Shockwave, however as soon as he entered, his T-Cog abruptly malfunctioned, and an an electromagnetic pulse surged through his circuitry. In an instant he was on the ground. A dark, unnerving series of footsteps could be heard advancing towards him as he groaned helplessly on the floor, humiliated in front of Arcee.

 ** _"Your choice of entrance...Was illogical."_**

"Coward..." Muttered Sideswipe as he crawled incapably away from the chilling Decepticons scientist, coughing up energon.

"Well this truly is a sight isn't it? One of Optimus' greatest warriors lying destitute in front of his own femme," Shockwave remarked, resting one foot against Sideswipe's head, "She's watching..."

He effortlessly grabbed Sideswipe from the back of his cervix and rose him face to face in front of Arcee, who still hung forsaken from the ceiling in the supernatural confines of Shockwave's sanctuary.

"Look at her Sideswipe, look at how little she cares for you. You'd think after all these vorns of war she'd finally have had enough of seeing her fellow Autobots tortured and slain in front of her. But no, she'll happily watch her own mech mangled in front of her just to keep their location a secret."

Arcee stared fixated into Sideswipe's mutilated optics. She could still see that unwavering charm inside him that she witnessed by the pool. His silver sleek frame disfigured by Shockwave's pulse dischargers, his chassis emitting electrical sparks indicating how damaged they were. Shockwave threw him back down again onto the ground. Arcee watched as Shockwave once again triggered the resonance blaster on Sideswipe, his single cold, calculating optic took pleasure in torturing them both. But neither Sideswipe or Arcee would crack. Her mind reflected back on Cybertron where she hung like this in Arachnid's lair whilst she watched her partner Tailgate decapitated in front of her. She wasn't going to let this happen again.

"You really don't think I'm going to kill him do you Arcee? You really believe that I'm just going to waste my resources torturing you both? Don't think I've forgotten the consequences of me leaving you alive back on the space bridge, I'm not making the same mistake twice."

"Wait!" Exclaimed Sideswipe as Shockwave dropped the resonance blaster and raised his Arm mounted AstroMag cannon, directing it at Arcee's helm, his helm turned to face Sideswipe "I'll tell you what you want to know, just please, don't kill her,"

"Sideswipe don't do what he wants!" Arcee screamed, her vocal processors still impaired. She could hear the hum of Shockwave's ruthless weapon against the side of her face plates. But he was in a dangerous position, this close to Arcee but was distracted.

"Tell me or I'll slaughter her right now!" Shockwave replied, his cannon getting louder. His emotionless, calculating oculus focused on Sideswipe without blinking. However Shockwave had one weakness. Despite how observant he was, he was still efficiently distracted by the slightest movement. He found anything he didn't understand quite fascinating, as proved when he captured the insecticons back on Cybertron. Arcee took this as an advantage, and while he and Sideswipe spoke, she kicked Shockwave hard in the eye, diverting his attention just long enough for Sideswipe to grab the resonance blaster from the dirt and pierce Shockwave's helm. The deadly waves of dark energon emitted from the tip of the blaster, cauterising the edge of Shockwave's helm before phasing into his inner circuitry, sufficient enough to temporarily knock out his systems. He stumbled backwards and fell, his single optic flickering before finally shutting down.

Sideswipe gasped for breath as he staggered from the earth and used his cybertanium blades to slice off the glowing cables gripping around Arcee's limbs. She collapsed against the wall and Sideswipe fell back down again.

"Nothing to say for once," Arcee managed a smirk as she adjusted her semi-detached chest plate and fit it perfectly, her spark chamber slowly repairing itself. Even in such agony, her frame never failed to look so radiant. Sideswipe just managed to smile, barely able to stand. She hoisted him up against the wall and pressed her lip plates against his, they felt soothing and innocuous, just like at the pond. He just managed to wrap one arm around her frame and embraced her.

"Let's go home Sides'," she helped him up, leaning one arm against the wall, still unable to transform, Arcee assisted him as they walked out. Their silhouettes emphasised by the contrasting darkness in the cave to bright light at mid day.

Moments later, they were gone.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Shockwave awoke, shocked by what had just happened, no idea where either of the autobots were. He stood up and observed the cave, his eye glimmering around to no avail.

He pondered things long into the night.

* * *

 **Now that was pretty long awaited lol. Hope you all enjoyed. Stay followed for more stories :D**


End file.
